1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric heating device, more particularly to an electric heating device suitable for heating or warming different body parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric heating devices, such as an electric blanket, are in common use for warming body parts. However, since a conventional electric blanket is typically formed as a flat pad, it is only suitable for use on certain body parts, such as on upper or lower back portions. Moreover, the conventional electric blanket is typically supplied with electric power by plugging a plug into a commercial AC socket. As such, the conventional electric blanket can only be used indoors.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an electric heating device suitable for heating or warming different body parts.
Accordingly, the electric heating device of the present invention includes a heating member, a closure unit and an electric wire unit. The heating member is formed as a flexible sheet with opposite first and second end portions. The heating member includes upper and lower dielectric layers and an electric heating film layer which is disposed between the upper and lower dielectric layers and which is adapted to generate heat when supplied with electric power. The closure unit is provided on the first and second end portions of the heating member for connecting the first and second end portions to each other so as to form the heating member into a tubular body and so as to retain a tubular shape of the heating member. The electric wire unit has a first end extending into the heating member and connected electrically to the electric heating film layer, and a second end opposite to the first end and adapted to be connected electrically to an electric power source.